


I think i wanna marry you

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Grim Reaper - Freeform, M/M, Suicide Attempt, es una redaccion del orto, pero la idea es que sea asi porque no se escribir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Entonces es verdad que la gente puede morir por culpa de los Mentos con Coca? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think i wanna marry you

"...y es por eso que tome esta decisión" Gerard termino de escribir la carta y la pego en la puerta del baño publico, sin antes tardar diez minutos en hacer dibujitos al rededor en su firma.  
.No es como que antes no haya pensado en el suicidio, pero nunca se había decidido a consumar el hecho, de todas formas no había mucho que salvar.

Media hora paso y Gerard no salio del baño.   
Un hombre que esperaba impaciente afuera del baño, se acerco a tocar la puerta.  
Gerard se sobresalto, porque estuvo sentado al menos 5...20 o 30 minutos y estaba seguro que el resto de los baños estaban desocupados. Pero para estar seguro se agacho y miro por debajo de las maderas que separaban cada cubículo. Todos desocupados. Menos uno...eso...eso era un perro?   
-Ocupado -Dijo casi susurrando. Pero increíblemente, sea quien sea que estaba detrás de la puerta los escucho.  
-Si te vas a matar, que sea rápido, tengo un día ocupado acompañando gente que muere por mezclar Mentos con Coca-Cola asi que, apurando los tramites Gerard.  
Sin pensarlo, se paro y abrió la puerta para ver quien era el que hablaba. No reconocía la voz y tampoco lo reconoció cuando lo empujo con la puerta y cayo al piso.  
Una pregunta buena para hacerle sería "¿Porque estas esperando que me mate?" pero eso no salio de su boca.  
-¿Entonces es verdad que la gente puede morir por culpa de los Mentos con Coca?   
El hombre se río y se levanto tocandose la nariz.  
"Este no es un tipo de 30 años, tiene como 20" pensó Gerard observando la pálida piel de la persona adelante de el.  
-Si algo asi, pero lo cuento en siglos no en años.   
Gerard frunció el ceño y sin entender lo que esta...persona acababa de decir.  
-Mi edad, Gerard. Ahora, te vas a matar o ya me puedo ir? 

No es como que todos los días alguien que no conoces, aparece de la nada esperando a que te mates. En la vida de Gerard había varios que si lo esperaban, pero al menos no lo decían tan crudamente.   
Miremos el lado bueno...el chabon estaba para darle toda la noche. Literalmente, como podía vivir.  
-Te la hago fácil...-  
Y Gerard escucho atento, porque si se la iba a hacer fácil entonces era mejor escuchar, le gustaba lo facil, menos trabajo que hacer. Y mas si vivias en un eterno circulo de preguntas como por ejemplo "¿Estas hablando con tu novia?" cuando por dentro te reís porque la única novia que tenes es un personaje ficticio. Porque sos gay. Demasiado gay. Tan gay que el color natural de tus ojos cambio por los del arco-iris. Pero ellos no saben.  
-No hagas nada que no deberías hacer. Te la dejo pasar, sigo trabajando, no tengo ganas de llevarte conmigo. No tenes que morir ahora. 

Fue un largo minuto. Un largo minuto en que el cerebro de Gerard proceso la información y por mas raro que suene...entendio.  
-Wow...sos la muerte? La muerte es un punk de 20 años?   
-Soy Frank, no un punk de 20 años  
-LA MUERTE SE LLAMA FRANK? wow WOW tengo que contarle esto a Mikey -Agarro el brazo de Frank y lo levando para poder mirarle bien los tatuajes- TENES TATUAJES, LA MUERTE TIENE TATUAJES.  
Frank lo miraba asustado porque la ultima vez que dijo algo asi, le pegaron con una escoba.  
-Esto es una broma no? Donde están las camaras? -Gerard volvió a mirar a Frank mientras se mordía el labio para no reírse. Era muy bajito.  
El solo negó.  
-Da igual, no te mates. En dos meses toca Misfits y no te lo queres perder. Alejate del tipo de remera a rayas, va a llevar una navaja.  
Y sin decir mas, desapareció.  
Pero no desapareció como en las películas que caminan y cruzan una pared. Fue un PUFF y apareció una nube negra. UNA NUBE NEGRA.

Una nube...

 

Negra...

La muerte, que se llama Frank, desaparece en una nube negra que hace PUFF.

Increible.

 

Se lo contó a Mikey, corrió a contarselo a Mikey. No le creyo, obviamente. Penso que se había quedado dormido y creía que sus sueños eran reales.   
Esta bien, eso pasaba seguido, pero ese sueño si parecía real...en serio creyó que Patrick Stump le habia dado follow en twitter...

Pero el tiempo paso y Gerard se dio cuenta de que si su vida era una mierda, ahora era peor. Estaba enamorado.  
Y no de cualquier pendejo heterosexual que dibuja pijas en los bancos y cintas Nike para colgarse las llaves en el cuello.  
Se había enamorado de La Muerte. Pero de La muerte como persona. Del punk de 20 años, mas bien, del punk que PARECIA de 20 años pero seguro tenía como...muchos siglos.  
Lo peor que le podía pasar es acordarse todos los detalles de la cara. Lo habia dibujado al menos unas 50 veces en una semana. Literalmente.   
Igual en esa semana se encontro una pelota en la calle y le puso de nombre Frank. Asi que lo mas seguro es que haya dibujado circulos llamados Frank. Uno nunca sabe.

La cosa es que no lo va volver a ver.   
Entonces se le prendió la lamparita y le llego una idea.  
-Mikey apaga la luz, estoy tratando de pensar.  
-Porque mierda estas pensando adentro del armario y a oscuras.

 

No tenía pensado ir a ver a Misfits, no tenia ni un peso pero le habia afanado a Mikey.   
Igual eso no importa porque Mikey solo guarda plata para mirarla y flashear riquezas. No la gasta, le da pena. Hay que darle uso a esos billetes amigo.  
Compro la entrada y lo unico que hizo fue buscar al tipo con remera a rayas.  
Iba admitir que se estaba cagando encima del miedo, porque si Frank habia dicho que no se acerque es porque seguro iban a matar a alguien.  
¿Pero y si Frank ya sabia? Si en realidad era todo un truco del destino y Frank lo había dicho porque sabia que Gerard no se iba a matar pero tenia que morir. Y SI SE MORÍA?   
Al menos lo iba a ver.

Pasaron como veinte minutos, el lugar ya estaba lleno. Había olor a porro y gente en pedo porque todos sabemos que a nadie le importan las bandas teloneras...hasta que lo encontró.  
El tipo tenía cara de querer bañarse en sangre. Era como una versión de Dracula pedorra porque nisiquiera tenia LA FACHA de Dracula.  
Camino disimuladamente y se paro atras de el. Había mucha gente al rededor así que no lo noto.

No pensó.  
Definitivamente no pensó antes de actuar.  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el chabon se había levantado con una navaja porque Gerard lo había empujado al piso.  
Y ahi fue cuando lo vio.  
Entre toda la gente que los rodeaba esperando ver como destripaban a Gerard, estaba Frank.  
Pero un truco que le enseño su profesor de defensa personal lo salvo.  
Quiso pegarle una patada en la entrepierna pero le golpeo la mano.  
Y el chabon fue tan boludo que se autoapuñalo. 

Pero cuando volvió a buscar con la mirada a Frank...ya no estaba.  
Y desde ese día, lo unico que Gerard hizo fue creerse el super héroe y andar caminando a la noche buscando a alguien que le quiera afanar a otra persona.  
Se metía y peleaba a muerte.  
Rezando que dicha muerte no sea la suya.  
Era gracioso porque rezaba no morirse mientras planeaba matar a muerte solo para ver a la muerte en persona.  
Su vida era como un trabalenguas sin la parte de trabarte la lengua...o como un cuento redactado por un nene de 5 años.

La primera vez que mato a alguien fue cuando intentaron asaltar a una mujer que volvía de trabajar.  
Le vino bien eso de estar en una avenida porque lo único que hizo fue empujarlo y ver como le pasaba un auto por encima.   
Termino corriendo a la esquina para vomitar, pero vio a Frank sonreír.

La segunda vez Frank apareció y desapareció rapido.  
Le tercera, ya le hizo un gesto de odio.  
La quinta...digamos que le dejo en claro que se iba a cagar muriendo accidentalmente si seguia matando "accidentalmente" a las personas.  
Y así con las siguientes 15 muertes.  
Gerard aparecía, alguien moría y lo dejaban libre de cargos porque había sido auto-defensa.

 

Una noche, después de un mes de que su única actividad era buscar las situaciones cercanas a la muerte de alguien (ocausar la muerte de algun chorro, asesino o pederasta que se lo merecía)...Frank aparecio en su cuarto.  
El tipico PUFF y la nube negra no pasaron.  
Gerard intento sacarle una foto pero salio el Flash y arruino todo.  
Igual parecia una bathbomb pero en el aire, eso le iba a dar muchas notas en tumblr.

-Quiero pedirte un favor, un solo favor.  
-Tu tono de voz me hace creer que estas enojado o estresado. Veni sentate.  
-No -contesto Frank secamente- Quiero que dejes de complicarme el trabajo. ARRUINAS TODO. ESAS PERSONAS TIENEN UNA FECHA DE MUERTE FIJADA. ALTERAS EL TIEMPO. MUCHOS HECHOS. SITUACIONES. ESTAS JUGANDO CON EL DESTINO GERARD.  
-No creo en el destino pero quiero invitarte a tomar un cafe.  
Frank quiso seguir con su discurso sobre no jugar con sus dimensiones y cosas asi, pero no pudo evitar escuchar lo que Gerard habia dicho.  
-Estas alterado solo porque queres invitarme a tomar un cafe?   
Gerard asintió porque Frank no cambio su tono de voz enojado y su cara claramente decia "MUERTE".  
Dejando de lado que era la muerte, claro.  
-Podrías haberlo dicho antes -Una sonrisa aparecio en su cara y cuando Gerard iba a contestar.

PUFF.

Nube del orto.   
Pero tenía una nota con hora, fecha y un lugar.  
Tenía una cita con la muerte.

 

Y si, definitivamente tenía una cita con la muerte porque Gerard A. Way fallecio a las 15:45 horas, siendo la única victima de aquel robo al Starbucks.

-Hola Gerard   
-Estoy muerto? -Gerard susurro viendo su cuerpo en el piso y Frank solamente asintió. -Como morí?  
-Te atragantaste con un cupcake cuando viste que estaban afanandole a la cajera. 

 

Y vivieron felices para siempre.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> basado en un post que leí en tumblr (el cual no puedo encontrar).  
> Je.  
> Je.  
> JE.  
> Que turbio el jejeje. no lo digo mas.


End file.
